Truth Behind Illusions
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: AU AizenxIchigo GinxIzuru Ichigo is the grandson and is the Captain of his guard. Aizen and Ichimaru are his lieutenants who were sent ahead on a mission to save soul society from what it has become because of the Central 46 and Yamamoto's manipulations. Will Soul society be saved or will the mission fail?


**New story. Depending on response I will decide on whether to continue or not. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ichigo's POV

I sighed and looked out at the training grounds. I knew grandfather would send me on a mission, I just didn't know it would be this hard. Sending the family and I to the human world to protect us from Yamamoto. He said that the mission would help both my fukutaicho's on theirs. I knew that Urahara would soon come and check on me since I was down here for so long. He was the only one that my father told about us, so I knew that he would understand the problem.

I waited, wishing that this mission didn't have to be so difficult. I was the captain of the royal guard so I knew that my wish would never come true. Though I did wish I was allowed to be with my lover. I was his captain yes, but he caught my eye after becoming my fukutaicho. I knew my second fukutaicho would understand since he was separated from his lover as well.

I wasn't disappointed. Urahara appeared about two minutes later.

"Why so down, Kurosaki-kun", he asked, smirking behind that god damn fan of his.

I glared at him. He squeaked, and jumped back. I chuckled, and stood up.

"You know exactly why, so why do you ask", I replied, well climbing out of the training ground.

"Well I think I have something that can cheer you up", he said appearing behind me once I was near the shoten's entrance.

"If it's a hooker, I don't want it", I said grabbing my jacket off a hook.

"I don't believe we're hookers, taicho", replied an annoying voice I hadn't heard in a while.

I whipped my head to see if it was my mind playing tricks on me. I saw both my fukutaichos standing there. I turned and faced both of them fully.

"I know that you aren't Ichimaru-fukutaicho. So you're only half lying to me.", I replied with a smirk on my face.

He started laughing. I stared at my other fukutaicho, waiting for a reaction.

"I think you've forgotten a bit being away from us, Kurosaki-taicho.", commented my lover.

"I think I remember that if I could pull that joke off, you would owe me 20 dollars, Aizen-fuku-taicho", I replied walking closer.

I chuckled when he pulled me into a hug.

"I had hoped you forgot, after I said my good-bye.", he replied.

"I almost did, but Gin reminded me, after you left through the senkaimon.", I stated, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm still a little annoyed that I never got to see you with unslicked hair and glasses, and acting oh so innocent. I'm going to get to see it someday, right", I commented, well lying my head on his chest.

We stayed like that for a bit, until I heard a click of a camera. I turned to see Urahara holding a camera. I felt a rumble through Sousuke's chest and knew he was chuckling.

"May I get a copy of that picture Urahara", Sousuke asked, calmly.

I heard a squeak and when I looked back Urahara had disappeared. I laughed, knowing that my Sousuke had that effect on people. I felt my self be picked up and carried. I saw we were heading towards the ladder.

"You have to go back to your life know, taicho", commented Gin from his spot to Sousuke's right.

I sighed, as I was placed on the ground. I turned to them both fully. I nodded at Ichimaru knowing he would get the hint. He did turning his head, as I stood on my tip-toes to place a kiss on Sousuke's lips.

I leaned back, and placed my feet back on the floor. Sousuke let me go and started his way back to the middle of the training ground, Gin on his heels. Urahara reappeared and threw a bundle at both Sousuke and I. He mouthed photos. The both of us nodded, and Sousuke summoned a Garganta, and then both my fukutaicho were gone.

I climbed back up in the Shoten and went through the front door. I walked back "home" calmly. On the inside all I wanted to do was punch my grandfather in the face.

I opened the front door and walked in, waiting for a flying kick from my father. I looked up and saw that he wasn't there. I let my senses expand and found him in his room, and both of the girls in their's. I didn't sense Rukia in the house so I knew I wouldn't be punched in the face.

I walked over to the counter and found a notepad. I wrote quickly and put it on the table. I addressed it to my sisters first then my father, knowing that the girls will probably find it first, if Rukia was in the house.

I grabbed a jacket and headed to Chad's. I knew after this afternoon's visit that the mission would need a few more people in the know to make it work. I called Orihime and asked her to call Uryu and head to Chad's with him. I made sure that she knew not to tell any of the shinigami. I said it was a private thing for just us, a thank you for what the three had done for me. I turned the corner heading towards Chad's apartment.

* * *

**Wow. I hope you enjoyed. Any complaints check my profile first the stuff in bold will probably answer them. No flames please.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
